Half-duplex communication systems over connected data lines enable data communication between two or more communication modules. A half-duplex communication system is typically composed of two or more half-duplex transceivers connected by at least one wired communication line. Conventional half-duplex communication systems typically include a dedicated communication line between the transceivers.
Connected systems, such as warning and signal equipment for emergency vehicles are increasingly sophisticated and there is a need to communicate with the equipment after installation. It is possible to update firmware, alter selected warning signals, and obtain information about the installed equipment and its operational status if a suitable communication path is available. One example of a type of data that can be transmitted from a piece of warning signal equipment is the operational status of the equipment. Other data which could be transmitted could be model number, serial number, warranty date, or other such desirable information. To be useful, signal equipment and operational status information must be accessible by a system external to the warning and signal equipment and ideally external to the vehicle. Material, manufacturing and installation cost can make it impractical to add a separate communication conductor to the emergency warning equipment installed at various locations around an emergency vehicle.
Some systems employ wireless (blue tooth, WiFi) communications systems to open a communications channel with warning signal equipment, but the hardware necessary for wireless communication can be expensive. It can be hard to justify the cost of wireless communication software when the communications channel is seldom used. According to the present disclosure, communication with warning signal equipment may be used during installation and during periodic service of the vehicle.
There is a need for a cost-effective two way communication system that will allow for information to be exchanged with warning signal equipment installed on an emergency vehicle using existing infrastructure of the warning signal system without the need for additional dedicated communication lines.